legendofzeldaadventuresoflinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Rules
Any Admins and/or Mods caught mis using their power or was given their power without permission will result in immidient demotion! DO NOT COME ONTO CHAT IF YOU DO NOT INTEND TO "Chat" if you just came to lurk you will be turned away. attention please dont just come to the chat to cause trouble its a place to talk to other users have fun and RP not a place to make a chat harassment videos for youtube. the wiki Chat Rules Rule 0:you have to have been on this wiki for atleast 10 days before your allowed to talk on chat Note:other wikis count as well send a message about which wiki it was and i will check it out and get back to youUltimate ninja master 18:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) )if you were recomended this chat by somone from this wikia's chat or a veteran member this rule can be ignored) Rule 1:no useless spam Rule 2:no Trolling Rule 3:Dont piss people off for like no reason *its uncalled for* Rule 3:no links to porn pornographic material is grounds for a immidient kickban Rule 4:No Sock puppeting please be a man/woman which means no disguises Rule 5:obey the Founder (Ultimate Ninja Master) and the admins (also the mods) Rule 6: if people feel uncomfortable with SRP you must stop immidiently or be banned Rule 7: Please respect others opinion Rule 8: Please if you post a link give a description of what your linking to its common courtesy Rule 9: Please dont post links to sick morbid or potentially traumatizing content keep the chat fun and happy. Rule 10:harassment is not allowed. Rule 11:no hacking if a user is Caught hacking even a little tiny bit they will be banned and maybe even be in federal trouble. Rule 12: no GOD MODING during RP (if u god mod u will b kicked from chat we need 2 keep RP fair 4 others) Rule 13: don't be sad and deppressed (unless RP wise) we are in this chat 2 have fun not be snooty pootys Rule 14:threats will not be tolerated especially to admins or mods unless RPwise otherwise this will result your ass getting beat down by our ban hammers. Rle 15:plz don't tell us stories we are just here to chat we don't wanna hear you're life's story on this chat you are to make NO mentions of your personal life. in the event that you break a rule you will be issued a warning get 3 and you get kickbanned And finally remeber to......HAVE FUN also you are allowed freedom of speech here.....so go right ahead and Drop the F bomb we wont care. NOTES (Notes are simply that notes they are privileges not rights so the mods admins or founder may disregard these if abused or piss them off) *retaliation is allowed just make sure you act better then the guy who started it (Relation here is a privilege not a right) *in rule 0 we may make exceptions if another user trusts you enough or you seem mature.